


嘉磊/五四纪实

by ScarlettZoro



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:02:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26640346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarlettZoro/pseuds/ScarlettZoro
Summary: 灵感来源  2020年芒果五四晚会
Relationships: 嘉磊 - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	嘉磊/五四纪实

赵磊按照彩排踩点一个个跟队友击掌走来的时候焉栩嘉突然起了坏心，早早做好了击掌的准备。当赵磊伸手过来一拍即分时焉栩嘉故意用指尖滑过了赵磊温热的掌心，然后赵磊就当着镜头忍不住绽放了笑容，就像之前演唱会时焉栩嘉搭上他的肩膀时一样。

爱豆当然是不允许谈恋爱的，但无妨。狗仔们再怎么蹲私生再怎么跟，谁又知道焉栩嘉和赵磊早就恋爱了呢？青梅竹马一起长大的兄弟称谓是敷衍众人窗户纸，但不是焉栩嘉和赵磊之间的隔离墙。早在某次两人偷尝禁果时，互相纠缠着的汗涔涔的躯体和身下的一片濡湿就浸透了两人之间的那层窗户纸，毫不费力地，一捅就破了。

赵磊今天的妆发无比精致，就算是对着这张脸看了四五年的焉栩嘉也难免惊艳，怦然心动。所以妆发完成后赵磊就被焉栩嘉拖去了洗手间，彼时赵磊身上穿着的还是件半袖，外套还在化妆室的椅子上放着。

少年的手熟练地钻进衣摆，把赵磊抵在洗手间的隔板上，眼里满是欲望。

“哥哥为什么妆发这么快，想亲哥哥都不行呢。”焉栩嘉狠狠地在赵磊耳边吐气，无理地抱怨着，明明是自己情难自禁却偏偏怪赵磊清纯诱人。

焉栩嘉却并没有打算因此放过赵磊，素着脸少年掀起赵磊的衣摆钻了进去，埋在赵磊胸前厮磨啃咬，如果不是还要上舞台，焉栩嘉一定要把痕迹留得再往上一点，或者再往下一点。

“哥哥，你说等下直播他们要是看到你脖子上有吻痕会不会很好玩？”

捉弄赵磊一直是焉栩嘉的恶趣味，他乐此不疲，赵磊屡屡上当。一直极力隐忍着的赵磊眼里盛满了水汽，焉栩嘉再用力点水汽就要凝成水珠落下了。

“嘉嘉…不要。”

“叫我什么？”

“哥哥…”

少年这才从衣服里钻出来，顶着天真的脸，做着爱抚怜惜的捧着赵磊脸的动作，嘴里说的却是下流的话。

“哥哥，你太敏感了。”

焉栩嘉意有所指地目光下移，赵磊宽松的裤子也遮不住某处顶起的轮廓。

这下方才还只是红着眼尾的人一下子脸全红了，低头发现原本合身的半袖被焉栩嘉一通胡闹后彻底变了形。最后赵磊干脆脱了里衬的衣服只穿了外套上台。

临上场前焉栩嘉还凑到赵磊耳边小声说，“哥哥，你里面真空哦~”

就算焉栩嘉说了几百次让赵磊跳舞的时候不要太用力，但这个人就是不长记性。当焉栩嘉站在赵磊右后方时，又一次看到他的男朋友在镜头下因为动作过大露出了一截冷白的腰肢。

焉栩嘉边跳边想，到底要怎样才能让赵磊记住自己的话。如果刚刚自己没有放过他，故意在侧腰处在人鱼线上留下一串吻痕，是不是他就能记住了。赵磊就是仗着自己舍不得，自己要是狠心一点，赵磊就得天天穿高领了。

表演完回酒店的路上，赵磊跟焉栩嘉坐一起唠唠叨叨了一路，焉栩嘉就盯着赵磊樱桃似的嘴巴不断张合，脑海里浮现的却是这张嘴含着自己的场景。刚开始的几次赵磊总是不得要领，不是牙齿嗑到了小焉栩嘉要不就是没掌握好力度咬疼了焉栩嘉，也有努力过度把他自己弄干呕的情况。就算是慢慢掌握了技巧，赵磊每次也总是哭着喊焉栩嘉太大了吞不下。

明明就是赵磊自己嗓子眼儿细。

焉栩嘉想着想着就有了反应，喉头一动，错开目光不去看赵磊。

赵磊谈恋爱总是喜欢搞一些浪漫又文艺的东西，而焉栩嘉比较务实，他只想用各种姿势把自己的小男友压在身下，把他操哭，哄他求饶，看他在情欲里失控尖叫又恍然惊醒，把呐喊全数硬吞回去，最后都幻化成暧昧而甜腻的喘息。

焉栩嘉觉得赵磊一定不了解自己心里那些阴暗肮脏的想法，不然他现在一定不会这样若无其事地同自己说笑，对晚上可能发生的一切毫无知觉。这种对赵磊看一眼就想拥有的占有欲到底是因为赵磊行为太勾人还是自己想法太龌龊，焉栩嘉一直都分不清，也懒得分清。

理所当然跟着赵磊进了房间，一进门焉栩嘉就将门反锁顺便挂上防盗链，动作一气呵成。接下来就把还在错愕中的赵磊抵到了门后。大手一伸毫不留情地拉开了赵磊身上外套的拉链，露出他白皙美好的躯体。之前焉栩嘉在赵磊胸前留下的斑驳印记分外诱人。

“哥哥，你跳舞的时候怎么动作不再大点？衣服干脆掀过胸前好了，这样镜头就能拍到我留下的吻痕了。”

赵磊这才意识到危险来临，原来自己不经意又点燃了小男友的占有欲。他紧张地吞了口口水，摆出无辜的表情，软声道：“衣服下摆太大了。”

“哦吼~上次年会是喝多了上头，这次是衣服下摆大了。”焉栩嘉捏住赵磊下巴，“哥哥，什么时候你才能认识到是你自己的问题？”

“没有下次了！”赵磊立马表态。

“你上次也是这么说的，那我只好一次算一次的帐了。”

上一次…赵磊马上联想到上一次的惩罚。双手被焉栩嘉绑了起来，简单粗暴的扩张后焉栩嘉就让他坐上去自己动。

“哥哥不是腰好吗？不是很会扭吗？来。”

上次焉栩嘉是这么说的。赵磊按要求坐上去，结果自己怎么动都无法达到高潮，焉栩嘉则铁了心要惩罚他怎么也不肯动一动。最后赵磊哭得梨花带雨的央着焉栩嘉帮他，一再表明再也不会了焉栩嘉才放过他的。

惩罚只会一次比一次严重，赵磊不由得软了腿，一开口声音也带了哭腔。

“嘉嘉，我真的不是故意的。”

“废话好多。”

舞台上的甜系爱豆化身午夜的豺狼，凶狠地吻上赵磊的唇，不由分说地撬开贝齿入侵蜜室攻城略池。用力地吸裹着赵磊的小舌，彼此纠缠不清难分你我，直至舌尖发麻。赵磊起初还呜咽着抵抗，经过一番强取豪夺的扫荡之后便只能仰着脖子迎合，配合着少年交换津液的节奏吞咽，来不及咽下的就顺着嘴角淌下滴落，在下颚留下残缺的艳丽的银丝。

赵磊早已软了腿，胳膊挂在焉栩嘉脖子上，依附着这一支撑点才不至于跌倒。

“嘉嘉…去洗澡。”

焉栩嘉闻言立马伸手去扒赵磊身上的衣服，本就被拉开的外套一转眼就被扔在了地上。接下来是裤子，袜子，赵磊的，焉栩嘉的，从门口一路扔到了浴室外，全程记录了两人的缠绵轨迹。

淋浴头初始的凉水也没能浇灭交缠着的两人欲火，反而称得那火热更加真实。焉栩嘉的吻不再停留于嘴唇和脸庞，战场不断下移扩大。少年的手顺着赵磊的脊椎轻抚，引得赵磊一阵颤栗，最后停留在腰窝处，有技巧地一按，赵磊便同时软了声和身。

“哥哥身体的开关真多呢。”耳垂、乳粒、侧腰、腰窝，还有喉结，每一处焉栩嘉都记忆深刻如数家珍。

即使早已情欲缠身赵磊依旧惦记着要先洗澡，毕竟今天出了汗。

“洗澡…先。”赵磊隔着朦胧的水雾唤着爱人的神志。

焉栩嘉挤了一手沐浴露就往赵磊身上抹，手四处游走帮他抹匀，再把自己的身体贴上去沾上了泡沫一起清洗。

一个澡洗得粗糙又色气。

赵磊来不及嗔怪，焉栩嘉就冲掉了两人身上的沐浴露。半推半就之间赵磊说还没洗干净，于是焉栩嘉又挤了沐浴露。

这次却是直直地伸向了赵磊下身的蜜穴，就着沐浴露的润滑效果焉栩嘉轻松地挤进去一根手指，指节顺着记忆去顶弄某处敏感点，赵磊不受控地溢出今晚第一声娇喘。

男朋友要求太多，操一顿就老实了。焉栩嘉开始相信自己在网上看到的这句话。

手指进入到三根的时候焉栩嘉猛地加快了顶弄的速度，赵磊趴在焉栩嘉肩上无力又痛快地喘息嘤咛，在焉栩嘉的不断刺激下进入高潮泄了身。

焉栩嘉用手沾上赵磊射在自己腹部的浊液，恶魔般取笑赵磊，“哥哥，我都没上呢你就忍不住了？今晚我可有点担心哦。”

冲洗掉身上的浊液，焉栩嘉将赵磊翻了个身，让他手撑着浴室的墙壁。下身早就蠢蠢欲动的性器抵在身下人的蜜穴处磨蹭。赵磊不仅嗓子眼儿细，下面也小，每次经过扩张后也不能很顺利地吞下焉栩嘉的，为了不弄疼他，焉栩嘉每次只好耐着性子一点点进入。

但是今天不一样，焉栩嘉蹭了两下后毫无征兆地破开肠肉一顶到底，赵磊直接痛出生理泪水浑身轻颤，下身也跟着咬得更紧，焉栩嘉被绞得浑身一抖，差点没控制住咬上赵磊的后脖颈。

“哥哥，你怎么下面也咬人啊。”

赵磊又羞又痛，扭动着身子无声抗议着。

“哥哥就这么急不可耐吗？”

赵磊里面本就又热又紧，这会儿一阵无规律地扭动绞得焉栩嘉快感连连。本来还心疼他没立马就动，结果这人自己先动上了。

双手掐住赵磊盈盈一握的腰肢，焉栩嘉大力抽送起来。强行侵入带来的痛感还未消失赵磊就被一波接一波的痛感持续攻击。

“嘉嘉…啊…慢…嗯…点…”

身后的人顾不上其他只专心于下身的抽插，他大开大合地进入顶弄，每一次都整根抽出又整根没入，仿佛要将自己钉入赵磊体内和他融为一体。

焉栩嘉说赵磊敏感这句话是真的，在这样的刺激下赵磊的肠液争先恐后地分泌着，为两人的交媾提供充分的润滑和情趣。痛感渐渐被一波波不懂休止的快感代替。刚才才射过已经疲软的前端不知何时已经再次挺立，此刻被焉栩嘉发现后一手握住，手掌沾了些许马眼分泌出的黏液后便将小赵磊包裹住上下撸动起来。

在前后快感同时攻击下，赵磊大脑只剩一片空白不知今夕何夕，而身后的人却像没有顶峰一样不知疲倦。赵磊在摇摇晃晃中感觉自己又射了一次，身体都快碎成一片片了焉栩嘉才终于释放在他体内。

过了会儿焉栩嘉将已经绵软一团的赵磊转过身拥着亲吻，赵磊意识模糊地感受到焉栩嘉仔仔细细帮他洗了澡，手指伸进他体内把留在那里的浊液都清理出来。两人都收拾妥当了焉栩嘉才抱着他出了浴室，吹干头发上了床。

迷迷糊糊间，赵磊看见焉栩嘉又拿来了润滑剂和安全套，吓得一激灵立马清醒了。清醒之后发现可怕的是刚刚的画面不是梦。

“哥哥，有些事情你总要记住的。”

这句话成了当晚赵磊尚且清醒时的最后记忆。


End file.
